Wireless communication devices include wireless access systems which provide a user device wireless access to communication services over wireless links. Wireless communication systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices and service providers for the communication services. Communication services include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
User devices, such as phones and computers, identify networks, access system, and accounting systems broadcasted by base stations. System identifiers (SIDs) indicate wireless communication access systems and billing identifiers (BIDs) indicate a data communication accounting systems. SIDs may indicate a home access system, a visited or roaming access system, or some other third party access system. BIDs may be an account which is linked to a user's wireless service provider, a third party billing company, or a prepaid account.
A user typically determines which wireless communication access systems are preferred, allowed, or restricted based on contracted agreements with service providers. The user also typically pre-authorizes specific accounts which may be used for billing purposes. However, a user may want to use a specific wireless communication access system and data communication accounting system in different locations or at different times. Unfortunately, there is not an effective or efficient way for a user to switch between preferred wireless communication access systems and data communication accounting systems on their wireless communication device.